ironmaidenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dream of Mirrors
Dream of Mirrors – utwór Iron Maiden z albumu Brave New World, napisany przez Steve’a Harrisa i Janicka Gersa. Utwór Tekst Have you ever felt the future is the past but you don't know how…? A reflected dream of a captured time is it really now, is it really happening? Don't know why I feel this way have I dreamt this time, this place? Something vivid comes again into my mind And I think I've seen your face seen this room, been in this place Something vivid comes again into my mind All my hopes and expectations looking for an explanation Have I found my destination? I just can't take no more The dream is true, the dream is true The dream is true, the dream is true Think I've heard your voice before think I've said these words before Something makes me feel I just might lose my mind Am I still inside my dream? Is this a new reality Something makes me feel that I have lost my mind All my hopes and expectations looking for an explanation Coming to the realization that I can't see for sure I only dream in black and white I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white to save me from myself I only dream in black and white I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white please save me from myself The dream is true, the dream is true The dream is true, the dream is true I get up put on the light dreading the oncoming night Scared to fall asleep and dream the dream again Nothing that I contemplate nothing that I can compare To letting loose the demons deep inside my head Dread to think what might be stirring that my dream is reoccurring Got to keep away from drifting saving me from myself I only dream in black and white I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white to save me from myself I only dream in black and white I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white to save me from myself Lost in a dream of mirrors lost in a paradox Lost and time is spinning lost a nightmare I retrace Lost a hell that I revisit lost another time and place Lost a parallel existence lost a nightmare I retrace I only dream in black and white I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white to save me from myself I only dream in black and white I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white to save me from myself I only dream in black and white I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white to save me from myself I only dream in black and white I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white to save me from myself The dream is true, the dream is true The dream is true, the dream is true Czy miałeś kiedyś wrażenie że przyszłość jest przeszłością chociaż nie wiesz jak…? Odbicie snu o konkretnym czasie czy to się dzieje teraz czy to się dzieje naprawdę? Nie wiem czemu tak się czuję czy wyśniłem już ten czas i miejsce? Coś żywego znów nawiedza mój umysł Wydaje mi się, że widziałem twą twarz widziałem ten pokój i byłem w tym miejscu Coś żywego znów nawiedza mój umysł Wszystkie me nadzieje i oczekiwania szukam wyjaśnienia Czy odnalazłem swój kierunek? Nie wytrzymam już więcej Sen jest prawdą, sen jest prawdą Sen jest prawdą, sen jest prawdą Wydaje mi się, że słyszałem już twój głos i wypowiadałem te słowa Coś sprawia, że czuję się jakbym miał oszaleć Czy wciąż śnię? Czy to nowa rzeczywistość Coś sprawia, że czuję się jakbym miał oszaleć Wszystkie me nadzieje i oczekiwania szukam wyjaśnienia Dochodzę do wniosku że niczego nie jestem pewien Śnię w czerni i bieli śnię, bo żyję Śnię w czerni i bieli by ocalić się przede mną Śnię w czerni i bieli śnię, bo żyję Śnię w czerni i bieli ocal mnie przede mną Sen jest prawdą, sen jest prawdą Sen jest prawdą, sen jest prawdą Wstaję by zapalić światło nadchodzi okropna noc Boję się zasnąć i znów mieć ten sen Nie wymyślę nic nie mogę porównać niczego Do uwolnienia koszmarów wewnątrz mojego umysłu Nie chcę myśleć o czym jest ten powracający sen Nie mogę odpłynąć by ocalić się przede mną Śnię w czerni i bieli śnię, bo żyję Śnię w czerni i bieli by ocalić się przede mną Śnię w czerni i bieli śnię, bo żyję Śnię w czerni i bieli by ocalić się przede mną Zagubiony w śnie o lustrach zagubiony w paradoksie Zagubiony, czas kręci się w kółko zagubiony w powtarzającym się koszmarze Zagubiony w powracającym piekle zagubiony w innej czasoprzestrzeni Zagubiony w alternatywnej rzeczywistości zagubiony w powtarzającym się koszmarze Śnię w czerni i bieli śnię, bo żyję Śnię w czerni i bieli by ocalić się przede mną Śnię w czerni i bieli śnię, bo żyję Śnię w czerni i bieli by ocalić się przede mną Śnię w czerni i bieli śnię, bo żyję Śnię w czerni i bieli by ocalić się przede mną Śnię w czerni i bieli śnię, bo żyję Śnię w czerni i bieli by ocalić się przede mną Sen jest prawdą, sen jest prawdą Sen jest prawdą, sen jest prawdą Wkład *Bruce Dickinson – wokal *Steve Harris – bas, keyboard, podkład wokalny *Dave Murray – gitara *Janick Gers – gitara, podkład wokalny *Adrian Smith – gitara *Nicko McBrain – perkusja Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Utwory z albumu Brave New World Kategoria:Utwory z albumu Rock in Rio